Olhos Rubros
by Lily Gemeaux
Summary: Uma nova era dourada onde jovens guerreiras são convocadas pela deusa da justiça para se unir a ela e seus cavaleiros. Mostra o conflito daqueles que nascem sob a constelação geminiana. Mostra a realidade das amazonas por trás das máscaras e de suas obrig


**Olhos Rubros**

Nota da autora: O meu primeiro fic de Saint Seiya.

Baseado no RPG de CDZ do Orkut.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Editoras e Empresas Licenciadas.

**Capítulo 1:**

Mais um dia como outro qualquer no Santuário de Athena. Os dias haviam se passado desde a última Guerra Santa em paz e tranqüilidade. Athena havia assumido o seu posto de direito e os seus guerreiros estavam em seus devidos lugares em suas moradas.

Um dia Athena ordena que todos os seus fiéis cavaleiros retornem ao Santuário. Mesmo esse tempo sendo de paz, a deusa da justiça mantinha-se alerta para qualquer eventualidade que pudesse vir a surgir.

A decorrer do tempo passado entre as várias guerras travadas por ela e seus Cavaleiros, chegou ao seu conhecimento que jovens guerreiras dotadas de poderes inimagináveis, estas sendo conhecidas como Amazonas de ouro assim como os dozes cavaleiros dourados. Nos tempos remotos algumas amazonas protegeram algumas das dozes casas zodiacais junto com os cavaleiros. As amazonas treinavam em algumas partes do mundo.

Athena deu ordens aos seus soldados para que as mesmas fossem comunicadas a virem ao Santuário. O boato de que amazonas chegariam fez com que todo aquele lugar ficasse em polvorosa. Mulheres portando vestimentas douradas eram algo até então desconhecidos a eles.

Os dias se passaram e nada das amazonas todos já acreditavam que a história sobre a chegada delas não passava de simples boatos.

Até que em uma manhã de terça-feira três jovens desconhecidas aproximam-se da entrada do Santuário. As mesmas foram recebidas por Shina, a Amazona de Cobra. As jovens se aproximaram lentamente de Shina, que estava acompanhada de um soldado.

Quem serão aquelas garotas que se aproximam?

Falou em um tom interrogativo, em sua face à plena expressão de curiosidade para saber quem seriam aquelas que se aproximavam. Caminhou em direção a Shina que as olhava em silêncio. O soldado volta a falar novamente repetindo aquela mesma pergunta. De forma hostil Shina o respondeu.

- São elas.

A Amazona falou em um tom sério, como se não tivesse se surpreendido com a chegada daquelas amazonas que pouco a pouco se aproximavam dela.

- Elas ? Do que esta falando Shina?

- As Amazonas que Athena mandou chamar seu idiota!

- Então elas chegaram. Era realmente verdade a existência delas.

Mal havia terminado de dizer tais palavras quando volta a fitar aquelas que se aproximavam o soldado depara-se frente a frente com elas. Assim como as amazonas que já existiam no santuário essas também tinham suas faces cobertas por máscaras.

Jovens de aparências completamente diferentes.

A primeira que se aproximava era uma bela mulher, destacava-se pela sua altura, dona de um corpo escultural, seus cabelos batiam à altura dos seus ombros, belos fios dourados que bailavam com o soprar da leve e suave brisa. Suas roupas eram claras como a sua pele, em seus cabelos destacava-se uma bela rosa vermelha. A seu lado uma jovem de cabelos lilases, seus cabelos estavam presos por uma fita azul, assim como a sua vestimenta. Um pouco distante dessas duas jovens a terceira amazona caminha sozinha. Diferente das duas primeiras amazonas essa outra exalava mistério.

Suas madeixas eram negras, tão negras quanto o véu da noite que cobre a imensidão do céu. Estavam presas por um lenço vermelho que se destacava com o contraste de cores o preto dos seus cabelos e a sua pele alva como o amanhecer.

- Enfim chegaram. Athena as aguarda.

Em um tom firme e ao mesmo tempo eufórico Shina pronunciou tais palavras. Com apenas simples gestos feito pelas Amazonas, elas concordam com sinais positivos.

As jovens acompanharam a Amazona de Cobra por todo o percurso que leva aos degraus da primeira casa, Áries. Por o trajeto, a atenção voltada para aquelas recém chegadas era tamanha que as pessoas paravam para olhá-las.

A loira caminhava junto às outras Amazonas, havia tirado a rosa de seu cabelo e a levava em sua mão, assim como havia chegado a jovem de cabelos negros caminhava distante das outras. Próximos dali alguns cavaleiros dourados se encontravam treinando na arena. Entre eles estava o cavaleiro de gêmeos, Saga, acompanhado de Kamus e Shura.

Saga treinava com Kamus naquele momento, Shura apenas observava o treinamento dos dois. Distraído olhando envolta da arena, o cavaleiro de capricórnio teve uma grande surpresa ao ver a Amazona de Cobra acompanhada de três moças.

Shura ergue-se da pilastra onde estava sentado e caminha em silêncio, tentava ver de quem se tratavam, quem seriam aquelas jovens. O cavaleiro de Aquário a ver aquela cena interrompe o seu treino com Saga e olha surpreso para o capricorniano e sua ação.

- Shura ?-disse Kamus em um tom de pura curiosidade. Logo se aproximou do amigo para ver o que ele tanto olhava.-- O que esta olhando ? Parece distraído. Vamos homem fale!

Kamus se aproximou de Shura, tocou em seu ombro apoiando sua mão nele. Olhou na mesma direção que o cavaleiro de capricórnio. Viu as Amazonas caminhando próximo a arena. Kamus sorriu ao ver a cena. Saga logo se aproximou dos dois cavaleiros. O geminiano parou ao lado dos dois amigos, cruzou seus braços e manteve uma expressão séria em seu rosto como se não entendesse o porquê de tanta curiosidade.

- Então é isso que está olhando. As Amazonas.-Kamus disse em um tom zombateiro.-Ora Shura componha-se por favor. Você já não tem mais idade para ficar se distraindo com mulheres.

O aquariano sorriu no momento em que havia terminado de dizer tais palavras. Saga não conseguiu conter-se e sorriu também. Shura os olhou seriamente naquele momento. Ergueu seu braço em direção a Kamus.

-Eu não estou me distraindo por Amazonas. E com mais um comentário desses você verá que ainda tenho idade de fatiar cavaleiros mesmo esses sendo dourados.

Saga continuou sorrindo dos dois amigos, se quer havia olhado para a direção das amazonas. Aos poucos elas se aproximavam, Shina estava mostrando as partes do Santuário que havia na trajetória até as dozes casas. Logo chegaram próximo à arena de treino.

Naquela manhã o Sol estava perdendo o seu majestoso brilho entre nuvens acinzentadas que anunciavam chuva. Os ventos tornaram-se mais intensos, o cavaleiro de gêmeos notando a mudança repentina no tempo aproximou-se dos dois amigos e os chamou.

-Acho que por hoje já chega. Está parecendo que vai chover. Seguirei para minha morada. E vocês ?

-Você está certo Saga. Também irei embora.-concorda Shura.

- Esperem vou com vocês.-Kamus também nota a mudança no tempo.

Os três cavaleiros seguiram em direção aos dozes templos zodiacais, naquele momento duas vidas se cruzariam em meio a uma situação inusitada. Os ventos continuavam a soprar com muita intensidade em meio a toda aquela situação algo inesperado acontece. O lenço que prendia o cabelo de uma daquelas amazonas se solta. A jovem de madeixas negras tenta pegar o seu lenço vermelho que prendia os seus longos cabelos, mas a sua tentativa fora inútil.

Em um movimento meio que instintivo, Saga ergue seu braço e segura o lenço dela. Então olhou para aquele delicado tecido vermelho, lentamente ergueu seu olhar em direção à dona dele. Fascinou-se com o que viu, suas madeixas negras pareciam bailar ao soprar do vento. Saga a olhava surpreso, caminhou na direção da jovem para lhe entrega o seu lenço, mas havia sido inútil a mesma apenas olhou o que o cavaleiro havia feito ao notar a aproximação dele, abaixou a cabeça e seguiu junto com as outras amazonas em direção ao templo de grande mestre, local onde Athena as aguardava.

O geminiano ficou sem ação, a seguia com os olhos via quando subira os degraus em direção à Áries, a acompanhou até perdê-la de vista.

Só acordou quando ouviu a voz de Shura.

- O que houve Saga? Ficou calado de repente. Belo lenço.-riu baixinho.

Shura tentou tocar o pequeno pedaço de tecido que estava nas mãos de Saga mas sem sucesso. O geminiano sequer permitiu que amigo encostasse um único dedo naquele lenço vermelho.

-Não é nada.-disse-lhe sério, respondendo a pergunta do amigo de uma forma vaga.

Logo caminhou em direção a sua morada. Havia chegado à Casa de Gêmeos, àquela cena não lhe saia da cabeça, a imagem daquela bela amazona havia ficado gravado em sua mente. Sentou-se em uma poltrona que havia em seu quarto, por alguns instantes pensava naquela cena, tinha um grande vontade de ver o rosto por trás da máscara.

Saga sentia-se estranho jamais havia dado importância para uma simples Amazona, seja ela qual fosse.

Em meio aos seus pensamentos lembrou-se do lenço vermelho pertencente a jovem. Ele olhou para sua cama e lá estava, levantou-se então e foi em direção a sua cama, segurou o lenço, olho-o por alguns segundos, levou até próximo ao seu rosto, aspirou o aroma que exalava daquele delicado tecido, o cheiro dos cabelos da jovem nele estava.

-Bobagem, o que estou fazendo ? Tsc.. Devo esta ficando louco.

Saga soltou o lenço novamente em sua cama e caminhou saindo do seu quarto e seguindo em direção a entrada da sua morada.

┌──────┐┌──────┐┌──────┐

Enfim haviam chegado ao templo do Grande Mestre, Shina ainda acompanhava as três amazonas. As mesmas seguiram pelos corredores do grande templo, chegando ao salão onde se encontrava Athena. Passaram pelas colossais portas de bronze daquele salão, caminharam em direção a deusa da justiça.

Athena encontrava-se sentada, mas logo se levantou com um belo sorriso em seus lábios, caminhou em direção às recém chegadas.

-Sejam bem-vindas. Há tempos aguardo a chegada de vocês.

- Salut mon cherrie. Pardonner pela retarder. Permettre moi présent, sou Psiquê du Poisson.

Shina olhou a amazona apresentar-se diante da deusa Athena, estranhou o seu modo de agir e falar. Era francesa, a Amazona de Peixes era a mais descontraída de todas, sua voz tinha um tom de pura alegria. Em seguida a jovem de cabelos lilás se aproximou curvou-se diante de Athena.

-Saudações nobre deusa. Sou Kian Lee, amazona de Escorpião. Desculpe-me pela demora em vir ao Santuário. A região da China onde eu me encontrava era bem distante.

-Não se preocupem. O importante é que chegaram. Tinha plena certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês chegariam.-A deusa respondeu, e olhou para a jovem de cabelos negros que permanecia calada, cabisbaixa apenas ouvindo toda a conversa.-E você ? Porque não se aproxima? Apresente-se, não tenha receios. Está em casa agora.

A jovem ouviu tais palavras vindo da deusa ergueu sua cabeça como se tivesse se assustado com que havia acabado de ouvir. Estava distante parecia perdida em seus pensamentos. A Amazona de Peixes aproximou-se dela, colocou seu braço em cima do ombro da morena.

-Vamos cherrie, aproxime-se. Venha.

-Claro, claro. Perdoe-me pela displicência Athena. Chamo-me Lily, sou amazona de gêmeos.-se curvou ligeiramente.

-Uh-lá-lá! Gémeaux!

A geminiana passou a mão em seus cabelos como se a euforia daquela pisciana a tivesse deixado sem graça.

-Todas são bem-vindas ao Santuário, assim como os que aqui já residem vocês tem total liberdade para circular pelas áreas do Santuário.-Atena sorriu satisfeita.-Vocês ficarão acomodadas aqui, nos cômodos existentes no salão do grande mestre. Espero que gostem dos quartos. Pedirei que lhes acompanhem até eles, creio que precisam descansar, a viagem deve ter sido longa e cansativa.

-Oui e como foi. Preciso urgente de um belo banho.

Um dos serviçais acompanhou as amazonas até os seus quartos mostrando-lhes cada cômodo a caminho dos delas. Logo anoiteceu e as Amazonas recém chegadas descansaram tranqüilamente.

E a noite passara. Mas um dia começou.

Mal havia amanhecido e a Escorpiana já se encontrava de pé. Bateu na porta do quarto da Amazona de Peixes que também já se encontrava acordada.

-Salut cherrie. Já de pé há essa hora? Madrugou hein! E onde esta a gémeaux?

-Deve esta em seu quarto ainda.-Kian respondeu.-O que acha de treinarmos um pouco?

-Ótima idéia! Vamos sim, mas antes vamos acordar a gémeaux para nos acompanhar.

-Sim, sim. Vamos.

Caminharam até o quarto de Lily, bateram na porta. Mas como a Amazona de peixes não teve paciência para espera que ela pudesse responder e mandá-las entrar, ela mesmo abriu a porta e entrou. Caminhou até Lily, que se encontrava vestindo-se com suas roupas habituais para seus treinos. Suas vestes eram negras como seus cabelos, sua máscara, no entanto, era diferente das outras amazonas, o formato dos olhos mostravam alegria, mas no lado esquerdo dela uma mancha mostrava como se aquela parte estivesse triste, como se chorasse.

-Gostaria de nos acompanhar para um treino cherrie ?-Psiquê perguntou.

-Sim, nos acompanha Lily?

-Claro. Estou precisando mesmo treinar.

Psiquê então estalou os dedos e logo puxou as amigas para saírem e treinarem. No momento em que a Amazona de Peixes toca o braço de Lily, algo diferente acontece.

Lily ergue suas mãos até sua cabeça como se sentisse uma forte dor naquele momento. Caiu ao chão ajoelhada. As Amazonas logo se aproximaram dela, preocupadas com o que tinham visto.

-Mon chér o que tens? Fale pequena, estás bem?-havia um tom de preocupação na voz dela.

-Lily o que acontece? O que tem? –Kian demonstrava mais nervosismo.

-Não é nada. Já passou. Estou bem, juro, estou bem. Não precisam se preocupar. Vamos para o treino.-ergueu-se, respirando fundo.

-Tem certeza de que está bem? Pode ficar e descansar mon aimer. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu e Kian vamos sozinhas.

- Não!!! De forma alguma. Eu estou bem. Vamos, eu vou com vocês.

As jovens seguiram para a arena de treinamento. Por quase todas as manhãs elas treinavam sozinhas, afastadas das outras amazonas e até mesmo dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Haviam se tornado grandes amigas.

Os dias passaram e o incidente no quarto esquecido.

Em uma manhã Lily acordou mais cedo do que os dias anteriores, estava inquieta, nervosa não sabia o que a incomodava. Vestiu-se e rapidamente saiu do seu quarto. Seguiu pelas casas zodiacais em direção a arena de treino. Queria ficar sozinha.

" O que esta havendo comigo ? Há dias não tiro a imagem dele da minha cabeça."-pensava.

-Bom dia. –Uma voz grave ecoou em meio ao a Casa de Gêmeos. Das sombras Saga apareceu.

Lily parou e apenas ficou em silêncio observando-o. Não sabia como agir. Acompanhou apenas os movimentos do cavaleiro que vinha em sua direção. Não havia sentido o cosmo dele.

- Assustou-se com a minha presença? –Perguntou aquele cavaleiro com um tom irônico.

-Bom.. bom dia. Não, não. De forma alguma. –Respondeu-o sem jeito.

Saga se aproximava olhando-a fixamente. Observava quão bela era ela. Suas vestes marcavam suas curvas e isso chama a atenção do cavaleiro. Ele parou bem próximo da amazona, cruzou seus braços e permaneceu fitando-a.

-Acordada tão cedo. – Levou sua mão ao queixo enquanto falava com a jovem. Olhava-a dos pés a cabeça. Mas o que mais lhe aguçava a curiosidade era a face da garota. Imaginava-se como seria aquele rosto. Que cor teriam os seus olhos?

No momento em que se preparava para responder o geminiano Lily sente a presença de três cosmos se aproximando. Uma voz feminina ecoou por entre aquela morada.

-Bon jour !! Bon jour – Repetia Psiquê.

Ao seu lado, Kian e o Cavaleiro de Leão. Psiquê trazia em sua mão uma rosa vermelha. Tinha fascinação por rosas. Sempre levava consigo uma rosa vermelha para onde fosse. A loira aproximou-se dos dois geminianos.

-Salut mon chér. Permettre moi présent, sou Psiquê du Poisson.- A loira o olhava dos pés a cabeça, admirando o porte físico do geminiano. – Vous é ? –Parou frente a frente do geminiano.

Saga a olhou com uma cara de espanto. Era direta aquela amazona. Notou a rosa na mão da loira, era uma bela rosa vermelha. Rapidamente olhou os cabelos negros da geminiana. Pensou consigo mesmo como ficaria bela aquela rosa vermelha naquelas madeixas negras.

Aiolia aproximou-se de Saga sorrindo. Não pode deixar de perceber a cara de espanto do amigo com a chegada repentina da pisciana.

-Bom dia Saga. –Aiolia sorriu após cumprimenta o amigo. –Acordado tão cedo. –Deu uma leve batida nas costas do cavaleiro de gêmeos que ainda continuava calado.

-Bom dia Aiolia.- Saga olhou para a loira a sua frente e logo a respondeu. –Saga de Gêmeos, senhorita.

-Uh-lá-lá! Gémeaux! Gémeaux também. – Psiquê sorria ao aproximar a sua rosa vermelha da sua máscara. Afastou-se do geminiano que ao ouvir as palavras da loira descruzou os seus braços e a olhou surpreso.

- O que está falando? Olhava para a pisciana completamente espantado.

-Saga esta é Kian, amazona de Escorpião. Uma forte concorrente para tomar o posto do Miro. – O leonino sorri dando belas gargalhadas.

-Olá cavaleiro de Gêmeos. – Kian estica a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

-Como vai Kian. Saga, muito prazer. – De forma amigável apertou a mão da Amazona de Escorpião.

Enquanto todos se conheciam e se cumprimentavam Lily respira fundo como se tivesse aliviada pela chegada das amigas. Caminhou rapidamente saindo da morada. Foi seguida por Psiquê que corria ao seu lado.

-Espere cherrie. –Falava em um tom irônico e logo sorrindo em seguida. –Vamos apostar uma corrida então?

-Sim vamos. –Lily corria ao seu lado o mais rápido que podia.

Na casa de Gêmeos os dois cavaleiros ficaram inerte com o que tinham acabado de ver. Kian apenas sorriu vendo a cara de bobo dos dois cavaleiros.

-Não se preocupem. –Disse Kian tocando no ombro dos dois cavaleiros. –Elas são assim mesmo. Adoram brincar. –Sorria docemente por trais daquela máscara. –Por que não nos acompanham? –Disse Kian olhando para os dois cavaleiros.

-Claro. – Respondeu Aiolia contente com um sorriso radiante em seus lábios.

-Será uma honra acompanhá-la. –Sorriu friamente respondendo a pergunta da Amazona sem ao menos tirar o olhar da entrada da sua morada.

Os três seguiram para a arena de treinamento. Lily e Psiquê já estavam lá, treinando. Aiolia, Kian e Saga chegaram, Saga sentou-se em uma pilastra e ficou a observar o treino delas. Ele estava estranho, parecia atraído por aquele mistério que exalava daquela jovem de cabelos negros. Aiolia não tirava os olhos de Psiquê nem por um instante, estava vidrado na loira.

A luta treino entre Lily e Psiquê tornava-se intenso, o ritmo da luta, os golpes usados pelas duas amazonas tornavam-se mais violentos a cada instante. Tudo isso fora notado pelo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos que as olhava intrigado.

A amazona de Peixes e a de Gêmeos estavam se enfrentando vorazmente. Kian percebe o que estava acontecendo, estranhou. Naquele momento falou com Aiolia.

-Há algo errado. –Falou preocupada sem se quer tira os olhos da luta.

-Do que está falando Kian. –Olhou para a escorpiana de forma assustada. Não compreendia as palavras dela.

-Sim. Percebi isso já há algum tempo. –Falou Saga já se erguendo da pilastra onde estava sentado.

-Sim, sim estou percebendo isso Saga. –A preocupação que estava Kian era mais do que notável em suas palavras.

Em meio ao treino Psiquê atinge Lily com um forte golpe. A geminiana não pensa duas vezes e parte para o ataque atingido-a com golpes violentos. A Amazona de peixes por um instante sente um calafrio, sente a sensação de perigo a vista, mas ignorou sua intuição, pois a sua frente tratava-se da sua amiga. Psiquê elevou seu cosmo fazendo com que uma aura dourada envolvesse todo o seu corpo e partiu em direção a Lily.

Vendo aquilo à geminiana não pensou duas vezes e elevou a sua cosmo energia de forma violenta. Estava preste a atacar a Amazona de peixes quando ouve a voz de Psiquê.

-Rosas Diabólicas Reais. –A loira lança uma grande quantidade de rosas em direção a Lily. Ao percebe o que tinha feito volto espantou-se consigo mesma. Acabara de atacar a sua amiga.

No momento em que partia para atacar a Amazona de peixes Lily sente algo estranho consigo. Sentiu seu corpo gelar por completo, sentiu novamente aquela forte dor de cabeça. Ela olhou espantada para o golpe lançada pela loira. Não conseguia reagir.

Antes que o golpe chegasse por completo na Geminiana. Saga rapidamente parte em direção as duas amazonas. Apenas uma voz grave pode ser ouvida.

-Outra Dimensão. –Saga ergueu seu braço e fez com que uma fenda dimensional se abrisse na frente da geminiana e assim sugando todo o golpe lançado pela Amazona de Peixes.

-Mon Dieu o que fiz? –Falou totalmente preocupada com a sua amiga-Lily? Lily mon cherrie estás bem? –A preocupação da Amazona aumentava a cada instante

Lily havia sido jogada longe, seu corpo colidiu contra uma parede, quebrando-a. A geminiana permaneceu caída, aos poucos ouvia o som da voz da sua amiga. Abriu seus olhos e assustou-se com o que viu. Saga estava bem a sua frente segurando a sua mão.

-Você esta bem? –Falou olhando fixamente para a amazona. Sua vontade era arrancar aquela máscara e ver se ela realmente estava bem.

Aos poucos Lily ergueu sua cabeça, sentiu o seu rosto esquentar, estava corada. Rapidamente puxou a sua mão que estava sendo segurada pelo cavaleiro. A jovem reuniu forças para levantar-se do chão. Viu Psiquê vindo rapidamente em sua direção, parecia aflita.

-Cherrie como estás? –Abaixou-se do lado da sua amiga ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Estou bem. - Respondeu Lily limpando a sua roupa, tirando a areia que a cobria.

-Tem certeza mon aime? Não se feriu? Mon Dieu. –Psiquê estava preocupada tocando nos braços, na cabeça de Lily procurando algum ferimento.

-Estou sim. Calma, estou bem, não é para tanto. – Respondeu calmamente.

Saga a olhava fixamente. Parecia viajar na imagem dela. Fora interrompido por Aiolia que rapidamente tocou em seu braço.

-Saga, bom reflexo o seu hein!- Aiolia sorriu aliviado ao ver que a garota estava bem.

-Lily, tudo bem com você? –Perguntou Kian.

-Sim Kian estou bem. –Respondeu Lily completamente sem graça ao ver que Saga a olhava fixamente.

Aiolia ao perceber que o companheiro não desviava o olhar da à Amazona o mesmo tocou-lhe com o braço e fez um sinal com a cabeça. Saga encabulado abaixo a cabeça e passou a mão em seus cabelos.

Lily apenas observou aquela cena. Pela primeira vez parou para reparar no homem chamado Saga. Era belo, seus traços bem definidos, seus longos cabelos azuis. Sua beleza realmente chamava a atenção. Seguiu em direção a salão do grande mestre junto com as outras Amazonas por um momento pensou em olhá-lo mais uma vez, mas por vergonha hesitou.

Aiolia tocou em Saga. Um leve tampa em seu ombro. E olhando-o com uma olhar de repreensão lhe falou:

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? Quase matou a jovem encabulada com aquele olhar. –Aiolia olhava fixamente para o amigo.

-O que?- Falou Saga completamente distraído vendo ela partir.

-Está vendo? O que está acontecendo? Está gostando daquela menina? A Lily? Saga?- Falou em um tom interrogativo o leão.

-Ora não fale asneira. –Retrucou o outro sem encarar o amigo.

-Mas está claro em seus olhos. É visível a forma como a olha. Há dias você a olha dessa forma. Vamos não negue, está gostando dela. –Falou em um tom zombeteiro.

-Se não quiser ir vagar em outra dimensão é melhor tirar essa idéia torpe da cabeça e não repetir isso novamente. –Falou afastando-se do Leão e caminhando em direção a sua morada.-É você que não para de encarar a loira!

Aiolia engasgou.

┌──────┐┌──────┐┌──────┐

No quarto da geminiana encontrava-se as três amazonas, Peixes, Escorpião e Gêmeos. Psiquê estava deitada na cama de Lily, havia retirado a sua máscara. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhavam belissimamente. Destacavam-se com seus cabelos loiros.

Kian estava sentada na ponta da cama, conversava com a pisciana, também estava sem máscara. Seus olhos eram castanhos, possuía um olhar meigo e delicado. Mas apenas Lily permanecia com a sua face coberta. Psiquê a olhou.

-Lily, porque não tira a máscara mon aimer? Só estamos nós três aqui. –Falou com um belo sorriso em seus lábios.

Lily olhava o céu pela janela do seu quarto. Parecia perdida em seus pensamentos.

-Lily ? Lilyyy. –a loira chamou o nome dela em um tom alto.

-Sim. –Respondeu distraída. –Eu vou sair, dar uma volta. Preciso respira. – Saiu do quarto apressada sem dizer para onde ia.

Lily caminhou por entre as ruínas do santuário, por horas vagou sozinha sem destino.

Caminhou por parte que não havia visto dês da sua chegada ao santuário. Seus passos cessaram-se nas ruínas do Cabo de Sunion. Lily admirou-se com a bela vista que aquele lugar tinha. Olhou para os lados, estava tudo deserto, não sentia a presença de ninguém.

Calmamente retirou a sua máscara, ficou a olhar o horizonte, aquele véu negro que cobria todo o céu, iluminado por uma belíssima lua cheia. O ar úmido da noite lhe era como um suave bálsamo que lhe enchi os pulmões a suave brisa tocava-lhe a face de forma delicada. Lily abriu seus olhos, eram rubros como dois rubis, o brilho da majestosa lua refletia-se com graciosidade naqueles pelos olhos.

Ao longe Saga caminhava sozinho, estava distraído, segurava uma jaqueta de couro negro em sua mão direita, estava apoiado sobre o seu ombro. Sua camiseta branca balançava junto aos seus sedosos cabelos azuis, seus belos olhos verdes brilhavam divinamente. Seu cosmo estava oculto.

Ao olhar adiante notou a presença da amazona de gêmeos, Saga caminhou em sua direção, não queria assustá-la mas quem acabou assustando-se foi ele mesmo. Aproximou-se o suficiente para ver que ela estava sem máscara, apenas via a lateral do seu rosto. O suficiente para ver o quão bela era ela.

Lily estava perdia em seus pensamentos se que notou a presença de Saga que a observava de longe.

Continua...


End file.
